Setting Off, Spring's Wind!
Setting Off, Spring's Wind! ( ) is a 293rd episode of the anime series, Hamtaro. It was never dubbed in English. Travis is moving away, and Laura is upset. Will Laura tell him how she feels before he leaves? Plot Summary The day starts and spring is soon to arrive. Laura Haruna shows Hamtaro a picture of her, Kana, Travis, Maggie and Roberto back when they all had a school party. She reminds Hamtaro of the flower in her hair, a permanent reminder that they will all be together as friends. The wind also reminds her of a new experience to come and Hamtaro is suddenly curious. Hamtaro hears Jingle's voice telling him that a new spring experience is about to arise. When Hamtaro comes along, Jingle surprisingly greets him using his proper name instead of a made-up nickname of his, claiming he never really forgot his name before. The wind blows past and Jingle feels that a new happiness will arise and Hamtaro is excited to know what the exact experience will be. Laura arrives at school, excited to show Travis her festival poster, but when she comes, Kana and Maki break the sudden news that Travis is transferring schools after his dad got a better job. Roberto and the others are shocked by what they hear, but Travis only got the news from his mother that morning. Laura is heartbroken. The Ham-Hams are out resting on an open field, ready for spring to come soon, with some more of the same habits as they do almost every year. Hamtaro notices Laura and Kana out in the field as well. Kana tries to comfort Laura after hearing the news about Travis moving that broke earlier, but Laura decides to head home, leaving her and the Ham-Hams (especially Hamtaro) confused and worried about her condition. At his house, Travis is packing up to leave, and the Ham-Hams step in and decide to toss things in his house around and make sure that he won't move away from Laura. Their work is done until Travis comes back into his room and notices the same picture Laura and the others took together at the school party, claiming that he'll miss everyone, especially Laura. Nighttime comes at home and Laura decides to make a promise with Hamtaro to do something for Travis before he leaves. She hesitantly tries to practice a farewell to Travis, but she is still too sad to have it on her mind any longer. A single tear drops onto the top of Hamtaro's head and he is worried sick. The next day, the farewell ceremony starts with all of the students and Mr. Yoshi at school saying goodbye to Travis, though there is little time before he could leave to his new school. Roberto suddenly lets out an outburst telling him that though he is leaving his old friends, he'll still be the same and runs off. Laura suddenly realizes that the one chance she may have to say goodbye to Travis could never come again, but before they could bid farewell to each other, Travis' soccer teammates run into the classroom and take him away. As Travis' mom is packing up the car, the Ham-Hams try and push all of the bags out of its trunk and take it as far as they can. Until Jingle is seen from a tree, and acknowledges them for their work but tells them it won't change Travis' destiny. Jingle then reminds the Ham-Hams that a goodbye does not mean the end of someone's journey, but rather it is something that someone leaving would like to hear, because real friends keep each other in their hearts and remember them forever. At the side of the lake, Laura is still wondering if she could see Travis again, until Boss and Hamtaro team together to create pink pawprints on the same photo Laura has from the school party and drop it off by her side. She picks it up and is reminded of it again and evening passes again. Roberto, Kana, Maki and Travis' soccer teammates are all by the passenger seat window of his car, and Maki decides to give Travis a bag of goodies to him and apologizes for Laura not being able to come on his behalf. The car prepares to leave and they drive off. Just as they drive off, a flashback occurs back from the school party of the same photo being taken again, and Travis gets drawn a pink heart on his cheek by Roberto, bumping into Laura who also receives the same heart. Finally, the photo is taken as all five school friends are given a memory to last. The flashback ends, and Laura finally makes it when he’s just left. In the car, he accidentally drops his bag and remembers he has to do something important before he could leave. He asks his mom to stop the car before he could give someone something. He runs out, up to Laura and gives her a pink sash to wear around her neck, as a final symbol to remember him by. The car finally departs and Travis is off to a new school to transfer to. Characters Ham-Hams *Hamtaro *Jingle *Boss *Bijou *Howdy *Dexter *Lapis *Lazuli Humans *Laura Haruna *Kana Iwata *Mindy O'Hara *Travis *Roberto *June *Kylie *Mr. Yoshi *Travis' Mom Gallery Trivia *This is the first episode Travis moves away. *For the first time in the anime, Jingle manages to get Hamtaro's name correct. **Adding to this, Jingle still kept calling Hamtaro by some other name besides his proper name in some episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Season Twelve Category:Original Season Four